The present invention is related to a hand-pulled device for winding binding strap. The hand-pulled device has minified volume without occupying much room.
When transferring goods, a hand-pulled device for winding a binding strap is often used to fix the goods. After used or when collecting the binding strap, the binding strap is wound on a reel of the hand-pulled device to avoid tangling of the binding strap.
FIGS. 7 and 8 show an improved conventional hand-pulled device for winding a binding strap. The hand-pulled device includes a base seat 7, a fastening mechanism 8 connected with one end of the base seat 7 and a binding strap winder 9 mounted at the other end of the base seat 7. The binding strap 91 is extended through the rotary shaft 82 of the fastening mechanism 8 and wound on a reel (not shown) inside the winder 9. By means of reciprocally swinging the movable arm 81 of the fastening mechanism 8, the rotary shaft 82 can be driven and rotated to fasten the binding strap 91. After used, a torque spring disposed in the winder 9 is controlled to drive the reel for winding back the binding strap 91.
The above hand-pulled device can automatically wind back the binding strap so that a user no more needs to manually wind back the binding strap. However, the binding strap winder 9 must have a housing large enough for enclosing the binding strap 91. Furthermore, a space must be reserved for the movable arm 81 of the fastening mechanism 8 to pivotally swing. Therefore, the fastening mechanism 8 and the binding strap winder 9 of the hand-pulled device will occupy much room and thus the volume of the hand-pulled device will be increased.